


Some Gays Doing Their Best

by darrenhasmyheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Group chat, I'll add tags as a write this, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Langst first chapter, Lotor is a fuckboy, M/M, Texting, broganes, everyone is LGBTQ+, everyone is over 18, gay Matt, pansexual allura, some slut shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrenhasmyheart/pseuds/darrenhasmyheart
Summary: Just your average, ordinary, everyday group chat fic. The squad is trying to survive college, relationships, and not eat too much fast food.





	Some Gays Doing Their Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have never posted a fic in my life but here I am jumping on the group chat bandwagon. Please be gentle with me. 
> 
> Names Key:  
> pidgeot: Pidge  
> aintnolie/Blue: Lance  
> gayistheway/Red: Keith  
> spacedad: Shiro  
> hunkydory: Hunk  
> queenallura: Allura  
> mattssoraven: Matt

_aintnolie to mattsoraven, queenallura, spacedad, hunkydory, pidgeot, and gayistheway in Pepe Silvia Meme_

aintnolie: guys i may or may not accidentally have a sugar daddy soon

 

mattsoraven: its wonderful  
mattsoraven: this is the best day ever

 

queenallura: I feel so blessed

 

hunkydory: How do you accidentally have a sugar daddy?

 

aintnolie: i’m fucking screaming how did i get here  
aintnolie: okay so

 

spacedad: You were writing an essay in your room yesterday. Literally what could have happened since then??

 

mattsoraven: i took him outside

 

gayistheway: First mistake. 

 

aintnolie: i have a tinder right? so like someone found my insta thru it and commented on my pic

 

queenallura: I have so many feelings

 

mattsoraven: wasnt even a good pic

 

spacedad: Matt, behave. 

 

mattsoraven: ok daddy 

 

hunkydory: MOVING ON!

 

aintnolie: so i added them and sent my snapchat  
aintnolie: i’m fucking screaming  
aintnolie: i have no idea what the fuck i’m doing w my life  
aintnolie: but also he has nice biceps???

 

spacedad: You really need better priorities than nice biceps, Lance.

 

mattsoraven: stfu shiro you have no idea the struggle it is to find a man with nice biceps

 

aintnolie: yeah shiro we all can’t be fuckin blessed like you you dick

 

gayistheway: I normally live my life based on always disagreeing with Lance, but he has a fair point.

 

pidgeot: I am so fucking asexual

 

hunkydory: Honestly same. 

 

aintnolie: anyways,,, back to me

 

pidgeot: I just rolled my eyes

 

spacedad: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST ADDED HIM ALL HUNKY DORY.  
spacedad: No offense to my son Hunk.

 

hunkydory: None taken. 

 

aintnolie: well i couldn’t just say no dad like what do you take me for??

 

gayistheway: A useless bisexual.

 

pidgeot: excellent point ^^

 

aintnolie: back up off me you gaylien

 

gayistheway: You wanna go, Katy Perry?

 

aintnolie: name a time and place mcr!

 

queenallura: You gays aside what happened after you added him? You got a date or something?

 

hunkydory: Lance is currently trying to reason with this man to send him money so he says “I added him to find out if he was a truck” because of his profile photo, so I don’t think he thought it would get as far as a date?

 

mattsoraven: SO HE IS GOING ON A DATE ?????

 

spacedad: This just seems so unsafe, Lance. I don’t know if you should do this. 

 

mattsoraven: chill babe lance is a grown man he knows whats up

 

queenallura: Once Lance literally forgot how cars worked and backed into a Target

 

pidgeot: noah fense to Lance but I literally doubt he should be trusted with his own safety at this point

 

mattsoraven: alright gr8 points here but still if he likes him go for it

 

gayistheway: I hope he gets murdered.

 

hunkydory: You don’t mean that do you Keith??? 

 

pidgeot: oh great now you’ve upset Hunk 

 

spacedad: You need to apologize, Keith.

 

gayistheway: I hate this family.  
gayistheway: I’m sorry, Hunk. I don’t mean it.

 

hunkydory: That’s okay, Keith. I just. Worry. 

 

aintnolie: GUYS THIS WAS NOT A GREAT IDEA

 

pidgeot: whoop there it is

 

mattsoraven: is he actually a truck???

 

pidgeot: god that’d be wild

 

aintnolie: turns out he is not a truck but in fact a dick

 

queenallura: Those two things usually have some correlation

 

spacedad: Lance what happened?

 

mattsoraven: yeah keith and shiro are like rocking back in forth on the couch in Worry and Panic

 

gayistheway: I am not panicking. I literally said I hope he gets murdered.

 

spacedad: AKIRA, YOU WILL UPSET HUNK!

 

pidgeot: damn pulling out the Akira you done fucked up Keith

 

gayistheway: First of all, I no longer have a brother so jot that down. Also, Lance seriously are you okay?

 

queernallura: What’s that? Sound of my ship sailing

 

aintnolie: lol so apparently he called me a slut bc i said i didnt like to have sex w/o knowing someone first??

 

mattsoraven: that is not how being a slut works and also we dont slut shame in this house so fuck him

 

aintnolie: like this was funny at first lol get me a sugar daddy but now its not funny and i want it to Stop 

 

gayistheway: I can punch him right now Lance I am not even fucking joking. 

 

hunkydory: I don’t condone violence but same.

 

spacedad: No one is punching anyone. Lance, you will block this man on all sites right now. You do not deserve to feel bad about yourself. You are a great person!

 

pidgeot: Space Dad is right give me his info I will block him the Pidge Way and you won’t hear from him ever again okay Lancey?

 

queenallura: I will literally fucking destroy him Lance I will do it I swear on everything no one hurts my son

 

aintnolie: guys it is not that big of a deal but thanks so much  
aintnolie: i think im gonna lay down for awhile im okay just blah you know?

 

queenallura: Do whatever you need to sweetheart we love you so much.

 

mattsoraven: weve all got your back and will be here when you need us with love and memes

 

hunkydory: I’m bringing home Panera babe.

 

spacedad: If you want us to come over we will.

 

aintnolie: i am okay but thanks guys love you all

 

\---

 _Red to Blue_

Red: Talk to me, Blue.  
Red: Are you okay seriously?

 

Blue: hey red yeah im feeling really bad rn but i just dont wanna cause drama i guess

 

Red: Nothing he said is true. You are a good person and you aren’t a slut. I know people have said that to you before but that is not something you are. And even if you were it wouldn’t matter because being open with your sexuaity is fine and you can fuck whoever you want seriously. But we both know that’s not who you are. This guy saw a pretty boy and thought he could manipulate you into something and got mad when you said no. 

 

Blue: keith i feel really bad

 

Red: I will come over right now seriously I’m putting on shoes now.

 

Blue i think that would be a good idea please

 

Red: Okay I am coming right now I’m walking over.

 

Blue: thank you keith

 

Red: Anything for you, Lance. 

\---

_Lance Protection Squad_

hunkydory: How is he doing?

 

gayistheway: He’s a lot better. Just needed a person there to ground him. You know how he gets like this.

 

queenallura: Poor boy

 

spacedad: Should we come over?

 

gayistheway: No, I think he’s good right now. He can’t be around a lot of people.

 

mattsoraven: tell him we love him and stuff

 

pidgeot: yeah and if you guys need anything just shout I’ll keep my games down lower

 

gayistheway: Thanks guys. I think he’d appreciate that. Maybe we should have a Lance Day tomorrow?

 

spacedad: That’s something we can definitely do!

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any feedback so I have an idea of how to continue this. Also, formatting on here is pretty weird so I'm sorry if that is inconsistent. This first chapter was heavily influenced by my group chat with my friends so shout out to Juli and Mils. 
> 
> \-- Venesa


End file.
